Trazos de Obsesión
by Criis.M
Summary: Porque su mano conocía cada recoveco de su rostro y él no podía detenerla...


**Trazos de Obsesión**

**OneShot**

Su mano se movía sobre el papel con agilidad y destreza, sólo después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que había estado dibujando, ella…

Se pasó la mano por la cara casi con frustración, observó el dibujo, un retrato perfecto de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, porque así se sentía, frustrado y loco. Pasó las páginas y casi llora al notar que todo el cuaderno de dibujos estaba lleno de trazos que formaban su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro. El cuaderno irradiaba su energía y calidez y honestamente él estaba harto, sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir dibujando, no podía detener a su mano, que parecía conocer muy bien cada recoveco de la cara femenina, cada lunar, cada trozo de piel…

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana, observó la noche cerrada y las estrellas que lo saludaban desde las alturas, como si se sintieran animadas por su desgracia. Suspiró, ¿Porqué la dibujaba cada vez más? Lo peor es que ni siquiera podía detenerse, siempre la buscaba con la mirada, siempre capturaba sus movimientos y los guardaba en su mente y en la soledad de su habitación los imprimía en el papel.

Una sonrisa reticente se formó en sus labios. Si su padre se enteraba de su pequeña obsesión probablemente sería desheredado. Se acercó a una esquina de la habitación, dónde el óleo lo esperaba ansioso. Tomó el carbón y comenzó otra vez a dibujar el rostro que tan bien conocía.

Dibujó con trazos gentiles su cabello, coloreó sus ojos y no se detuvo hasta que los mismos expresaran la calidez que ella transmitía. Con una sonrisita dibujó su nariz respingona y se detuvo por un momento en los labios…

¡Oh Merlín! Si tuviera la oportunidad, no sólo de dibujarlos, sino también de saborearlos… sería el hombre más feliz del planeta.

No supo por cuánto tiempo que quedó observando el rostro de la chica a través del óleo, sólo supo que no podía dejar de hacerlo, en su mente, el rostro tomaba vida, le sonreía y le incitaba a dibujarla más, a obsesionarse más. Era increíble, pero de alguna forma, Lily Luna Potter se había convertido en su musa, en su oscura obsesión.

-¡Scorpius pareces un muerto!- exclamó Cris al ver el rostro del rubio en el desayuno. Éste ignoró el comentario y se sentó en la mesa asiendo la taza de café y vaciando de un trago su contenido. La castaña observó los sucios dedos del rubio que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de limpiarlos y sonrió.- Dibujando hasta tarde otra vez…- afirmó mirándolo curiosa, el joven Malfoy continuó en silencio. – si sigues así pronto te convertirás en un zombi.

Scorpius formó una sonrisa.

-Tanto mejor, así no sentiría nada. – y entonces, como guiado por el destino, giró su rostro hacia la entrada del gran comedor, su corazón saltó de su pecho desbocado al ver entrar al gran comedor a su musa, en sus manos traía a su pequeña rana que acariciaba con amor mientras se acercaba a la mesa escarlata.

-¡Ay Scorpius!- suspiró Cris negando con la cabeza.- no entiendo porqué si te gusta tanto todavía no le has hablado.- el joven Malfoy se giró hacia su compañera con ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si te gusta tanto Potter, ¿Por qué no le hablas? – Scorpius arrugó el semblante.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Pff! Esos libros románticos que tanto lees te están llenando la cabeza de ideas locas.- replicó sirviéndose un poco de huevo. Cris rodó los ojos.

-Sabes, me molesta que finjas conmigo. Sé que te gusta, es demasiado obvio, cualquiera que tuviera ojos puede notarlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de la locura que estás diciendo? Es Potter, hay muchas razones por la cual no debe gustarme.

-¿Entonces por qué te quedas despierto todas las noches dibujando su rostro?- ese comentario lo hizo girarse hacia su amiga que lo miraba con una sonrisita sabionda, Cris observó las manos masculinas manchadas de carbón, Scorpius siguió su mirada y se maldijo por ser un cochino…

-No la dibujaba a ella. – negó levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor de mal humor.

Salió del castillo hacia los terrenos del colegio que tan bien conocía, paseó sin rumbo fijo, observando a los alumnos charlar o simplemente leer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Los envidió a todos, cuyos rostros se encontraban relucientes de alegría, sin ninguna preocupación y deseó ser tan despreocupado como ellos, deseó dejar de ser torturado por una chica pelirroja que se negaba a marcharse de su mente, de sus pinturas y de su corazón.

Pasó la tarde sumergido en sus pensamientos, imaginando cómo sería todo si él no fuera un Malfoy y ella una Potter, tratando de concertar en su cabeza un posible encuentro entre ambos, pero sinceramente, parecía imposible.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y él todavía seguía enfrascado en un peligroso círculo vicioso. Su cuarto, ya no era un cómodo lugar para descansar, era un depósito lleno de momentos y de sonrisas que no le pertenecían. Era increíble cómo se asimilaba lo físico con lo sentimental, porque así como su habitación estaba invadida por ella, su corazón se encontraba igual.

Acarició el cuadro que terminaba de hacer, el cual representaba a la chica leyendo un libro, tal como la había visto esa mañana, y de pronto, tomó una decisión.

Sin importarle su estado de desaliño, salió corriendo de su habitación con el cuadro en mano, abandonó las mazmorras y pasó entre los estudiantes con presteza hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo, dónde seguramente la encontraría. No se detuvo para tomar aliento, sino que continuó con su carrera como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta que avistó a lo lejos una cabellera familiar, agarró con fuerza el cuadro y calmando el ritmo de su respiración, caminó hacia ella.

Allí estaba, sentada en la rama de un árbol leyendo un libro, tal como se encontraba en el cuadro que cargaba contra sí. Se quedó un momento observándola mientras que por su cuerpo se extendía un calor extraño, sus manos sudaban y de veras sintió que estaba al borde del desmayo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse, inhaló, exhaló, y decidido comenzó a caminar, entonces, de la nada salió un muchacho que hasta ahora no había reparado.

El chico en cuestión, asustó a la pelirroja, que al verlo se echó a reír.

-¡Brian!- exclamó contenta aventándose a los brazos del desconocido, que la sostuvo en brazos con cariño, entonces, ambos se separaron y frente de él compartieron un beso de amantes que le destrozó el alma al espectador silencioso.

Scorpius sintió que algo dentro de él se desgarraba, sintió que era como una partícula que volaba a merced del viento, sintió que la calidez que un momento atrás se extendía en su pecho se evaporaba y era sustituida por un frío inclemente.

Observó el cuadro que con tanto esmero había hecho y se sintió inútil. Tantas noches en vela pensando en ella, tantas hojas desperdiciadas, tanto amor sin confesar…

Observó el rostro de su musa sonrojarse cuando el joven desconocido dejó de besarla, y deseó ser él, que tenía la libertad de rodearla con sus brazos, de aspirar su aroma y de ser su dueño.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando la pareja lo descubrió, no pudo disimular, simplemente miró a la chica dolido y engañado.

-¿Deseas algo?- le preguntó educadamente el joven que continuaba abrazando a la pelirroja. Él no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el cuadro en el piso, y sin mirar atrás, se marchó…

¿Cómo destruir algo que se ha hecho con el corazón? ¿Cómo deshacerse de un sentimiento profundo y adictivo? ¿Cómo cortar el círculo? Su habitación era un mundo dónde gobernaba ella. Sintió la rabia extenderse por su cuerpo y tomando todos los cuadros, los dibujos, los cuadernos, e incluso los pinceles con los cuales la había dibujado, los tiró sin clemencia en el suelo y con un hechizo, los vió arder y convertirse en cenizas. Si tan sólo pudiera quemar lo que sentía…

Cuando Lily levantó el lienzo abrió la boca de asombro, era ella, sentada leyendo el mismo libro que traía consigo. Quedó impactada por lo idéntica que lucía. Observó la silueta del autor de tal preciosidad avanzar dolido entre la multitud hacia el castillo y sintió la culpabilidad apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Brian señalando un costado de la pintura, Lily pudo reconocer los extraños símbolos que decían

"_Mi musa, mi eterna inspiración"_

**FIN**

**Lo sé. Un asco, pero bueno, desde ayer tenía algo parecido en mi cabeza y quise escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, sino lo lamento. Realmente tenía pensado escribir un final feliz, pero creo que los tristes me persiguen. Jajaja. Un beso mis niñas, y gracias por leer. Las ama, Cris. **


End file.
